the_shadow_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Hierarchy
In most of the civilized world, there are a number of great clans, each holding the blood of one of the gods or saints. These societies tend to be based in two kind of castes based in occupation and in ethnicity. These are usually rigid castes, but the ascent of a single man has led to the elevation of his entire caste from untouchable to Imperial. They are divided by ethnicity and will remain their caste. Internal Hierarchy: The Scions – Scions are the heart of a clan. It is the scion that preserves the traditions of their ancestors and whom are given the knowledge of true names. Scions command respect from their fellow clansmen and have the authority to uphold the laws and traditions of their forefathers. Scions often are good fighter, but Scions tend to command better than they fight. Scions are usually the eldest children of a previous Scion. Scions are administrators of local areas. The goal of the Scion is to reach enlightenment by ruling with justice and courage, bearing many sons, and maintaining the traditions. The highest scion is called the Domarch. The Retainers – The clan is defended by the Retainer caste. The Retainer castes tend to be drawn from the ranks of second sons and daughters. The Retainer castes are often trained from birth to obey and execute the will of the Scions. These individuals are the servants of the Scions. The warrior’s goal in life is to defend his clansmen to his dying breath and to protect the martial and hospitable honor of the house. The highest Retainer is known as “The Right Hand” and is considered to be the paragon of martial prowess and virtue. This man serves as his bodyguard and chief tactician. On his other side is the Left Hand, who is the shadowy hand of the king, master of espionage, and the master. Ethnic Hierarchy: The Imperial Caste – This caste is the ethnic group that commands the loyalty of all of the royal castes of a local areas. Examples include the Valanian Laurë, the ancient Ashalan, the ancient Cëra, and the Vaman Tarë. The Royal Castes – The royal caste is local ethnic group that oversees the administrative castes and controls them. These castes are known to be war-like. Examples include the modern Laurë Reyan, the Rona Reyan, the Vamatar, the modern Ashalan, and the Ran. The Ecclesia – The office of the Ecclesia is extremely important in most societies. The Ecclesia have always protected the religious tradition, either as priests of the gods or as the servants of the True God. The Ecclesia has the right to enforce their doctrines and reinterpret old doctrines. The Administrative Castes – The administrator castes are the local authorities, usually an ethnic group that came to power in their civilizations through politics, military organizations. Examples include the An, the Polonë of Pallas, the Dalé of the Arrazëan Laurë, the Sarona, and the modern Rëline. The Retainer Castes – These castes are the servants of the upper castes, and are the only caste with some degree of social mobility. A retainer caste member can find themselves the servants of the Imperial caste, alongside that caste’s retainers. Examples include the Relenë of the Arrazëan Laurë. The Occupational Castes – These castes are the middle class, constituting specialists, like merchants and craftsmen. Examples include the Lendére in Arraz, the Aulës in Pallas, and the Malla in Jour. The Laborer Castes – These castes are the lower class, who feed and clothe the higher castes. Examples include the Saddan of the East and the conquered clans of the west. The Saintless/The Godless – Those “castes” who are in this classification are not part of a legally recognized caste, and thus are not considered part of society and are below the law. Crimes against this group cannot be punished. Murdering a member of such a caste will not result in even a fine, nor would rape be more than a brief embarrassment that the perpetrator had intercourse with a casteless. However, the greatest punishment in most cultures is to be rendered casteless. Only an exceptional man can be adopted into a caste from this caste.